Phoenix Rising
by razgriz108
Summary: Book 4, Ch2. Now that Zuko has rescued his mother, Sokka and Toph head to the N. Air Temple while Aang receives disturbing news. Meanwhile, the Phoenixes gather their forces for their next strike. K/A,M/Z,S/S,S/L, onesided T/S
1. Dramatis Personae

_**AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**_

_**Book IV: Air, Chapter 2**_

_**Phoenix Rising**_

_**Dramatis Personae**_

**Team Avatar**

Aang, Avatar/Master Airbender, human male, from the Southern Air Temple

Appa, male sky bison, from the Eastern Air Temple

Katara, Master Waterbender, human female, from the Southern Water Tribe

Momo, male flying lemur, from the Southern Air Temple

Sokka, Warrior, human male, from the Southern Water Tribe

Toph Bei Fong, Master Earthbender, from Gaoling

**Kyoshi Warriors**

Suki, Warrior, human female, from Kyoshi Island

Ty Lee, Warrior/Acrobat, human female, from Ember Island

Yue, human female, from Kyoshi Island

**Fire Nation**

Mai, Fire Lady/Warrior, human female, from Ranshao (Fire Nation Capital)

Ursa, Princess/Firebender, human female, from Ranshao

Zuko, Fire Lord/Master Firebender/Swordsman, human male, from Ranshao

**Avatar allies**

Longshot, human male, from the Earth Kingdom

Smellerbee, human female, from the Earth Kingdom

Teo, human male, from the Northern Air Temple

Tyro, Earthbender, human male, from the Mining Village

**Phoenix Order**

Azula, Master Firebender, human female, from Ranshao

Bujing, General/Firebender, human male, from Hing Wa Island

Kurzon, General/Firebender, human male, from Ember Island

Ozai, Phoenix King/former Master Firebender, human male, from Ranshao

Shinu, General/Firebender, human male, from Kirachu Island

_Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belongs to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko, and Mike DiMartino


	2. Part 1

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the Four Nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world._

**AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER**

Created by  
Michael Dante DiMartino

Brian Konietzko

_PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR:_

"_Because you're going to tell me something. WHERE IS MY MOTHER?"_

"_Who I am isn't important, as to how I knew your true identity, I'm a people person."_

"_I think Zuko's in trouble."_

"_Azula is in a mental asylum, and the Phoenix Warriors know that. But since Azula never picked her successor, they believe Ozai should be Fire Lord while she's incapacitated, or that Ozai should pick a new heir."_

"_It hurts that he's with Suki, but what hurts even more is that I never told him that I loved him."_

"_Do not be alarmed, my minion. I know where he's going. He's going to try to rescue his mother. I'll be ready for him. Now, tell me. What have you heard of the Dai Li?"_

"_If the bison can't fly for long anymore, then the Avatar will be unable to keep the peace."_

"_Our raiders have successfully located two potential Dai Li safehouses, one in Omashu and another in the Hu Xin provinces."_

"_If Appa can't fly, then the Avatar needs something that can."  
"Don't worry, Zuko, between the Mechanist and I, we'll build the best airship Aang could ever want."_

"_If you ever do anything to fail me, if you ever betray my trust, I will kill you where you stand!"_

**Book 4- Air**

_Chapter 2: Phoenix Rising_

In past few weeks, it had been easier for the Phoenix General to do his duty. He no longer dreaded being summoned to the throne room. Kurzon still feared her, but Princess Azula did not kill those who were loyal. As always, the throne room's doors open for him. _How does she do that?_ he wondered, and walked up to the throne. He genuflected, but when he looked up, the princess was not there. "Princess?" "Out here, General." Kurzon got up and walked out onto the balcony.

He kneeled to genuflect again, but was stopped. "Come now, General," the princess said. "Let us dispense with the formalities." Kurzon rose. "As you wish, …" he trailed off, not sure if she wanted him to address her by title, or if that was one of the 'formalities.' The princess turned, and saw Kurzon trying to figure out how to address her. "Azula," she supplied. Kurzon cleared his throat. "As you wish, _Azula_. Did you wish to see me?" Azula faced him and said, "Yes, I did."

She walked back into the throne room and motioned for the officer to follow. " Are the men ready?" Kurzon nodded. "Yes, _Azula_," he still felt uncomfortable calling her that. "We've gathered fifty troops to raid the Hu Xin Provinces, and twenty of our elite covert operatives are waiting to raid the city of Omashu." Azula nodded, commending her general for his work. "Who have you chosen to command?" "General Bujing will lead the troops in the Hu Xin, and General Shinu will lead the Omashu raid."

Azula frowned. _Bujing,_ she thought. _Ah, yes, Bujing was the one that Zu-Zu spoke out against. _ Finally, she said, "Shinu was leading the Omashu raid, correct?" Kurzon nodded. "He is, Princess." He winced. He didn't mean for her title to slip out like that. Azula noticed the officer's worry and assured him, "Please, Kurzon. Address me by whatever title you are most comfortable with." "Thank you, Princess."

"So, you managed to recruit the legendary Yu Yan Archers?" Azula asked him. "Only ten of them, Princess. The rest remained loyal to the Fire Lord." Then he scowled. "No matter _who_ he may be," he growled. Azula grinned. She sat on her throne. "I commend you on your recruitment efforts, General." The officer bowed. "But, I believe you can do better." Kurzon bowed his head. "What would you have your General do, your highness?"

"General Shinu is a fine officer," she said. "But, he lacks the raw willpower needed to accomplish a mission such as this." The Princess looked at Kurzon. "You will take his place." Kurzon was surprised. "Are you sure, Princess?" he asked cautiously. "I have never led troops into combat." "I know, and I'm sure," she said. "Also, I want you to take your special forces and raid Hu Xin. Bujing will raid Omashu."

Kurzon was utterly stupefied. "I don't understand," he said. "Wouldn't a fifty man raid, comprised of normal infantry, and led by a prominent general on the second largest city in the world cause a backlash?" Azula was impressed. Kurzon had the ability to read the political ramifications of a military action as well as their military ones. Azula knew he would serve her well in her plans for the Phoenix Order. "You are correct," she said. "But Omashu is too public to mount an effective raid, and Bujing would never be able to command one successfully." Kurzon understood what she was planning. "You plan on sacrificing Bujing and his men to act as a diversion, so I will be able to act unnoticed." "Very good, General," she said. "But it is also to allow the Three Nations to believe that they have wiped most of us out, like they believe of the Dai Li." "Won't that hurt our ability to recruit more men?" Azula's eyes narrowed. "Leave that to me."

***

After Kurzon had left, Princess Azula walked back to her balcony and watched the sun sink below the horizon. _He's perfect_, she thought. For some time, Azula had been searching for a partner to rule by her side, a right hand man. He needed to be loyal, strong, and manipulative. All of which were traits that Kurzon possessed. _He has the same obligation to duty as little Zu-Zu,_ she thought. _But he tempers that with the ruthlessness of a true Firebender!_

He was ambitious, and took the initiative when needed. But at the same time, he also knew his place in the Phoenix hierarchy, and was content to be second in command. He also radiated power. Whenever he approached the door, she could feel his power, heralding his arrival. Azula couldn't help but be attracted to that kind of power. _We'll see how well you fare with command,_ she thought, unable to wait for his victory.

She shook her head and returned her focus to her mission. She went to her bedroom, and pulled out a field kit equipped with makeup, hair dye, and a Fire Nation uniform. "This will do nicely," she said, and then shut the door.

****

The next day, Sokka got up before Suki did. In fact, it was still dark. But he had to get up early in order to make it to Gaipan by nightfall. He got dressed and loaded up the skysailer. He stopped to pat Appa's head, for which he was promptly licked. "EWW!" He went back inside, and went into his daughter's room. He found her sleeping peacefully. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, sweetie," he said.

Then he felt a pair of arms snake around his chest from behind. He turned around and looked into his wife's eyes. "You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye?" Sokka smiled. "Of course I wasn't, baby." He cupped his hand around her chin and pulled her into a kiss. He felt her arms drift up around his neck, and her fingers playing with his hair. When they broke for air, they stared into each other's eyes. "I'm going to miss you, honey," he said. "So will I," Suki told him, "but you'd better get a move on! It's almost daybreak!" Sokka gave her one last quick kiss, then headed out the door.

He went over to the house that Aang and Katara lived in when they weren't off on some Reconstruction mission. Toph was staying with them until it was time for her to go with Sokka. He found her sitting on the porch, dressed in the same style of outfit she used to wear during the war, only a little bigger. She had grown during the past three years, after all.

"What took you so long?" she asked. "Um, I had to go to the bathroom," he lied. Toph could feel the lie, but she didn't push it. They climbed aboard, and Sokka lit the engine. Toph grabbed onto the rail. "So, where are we headed, Snoozles?" she asked. "Well," he said, "first we're going to the abandoned town of Gaipan to make camp. Then, we'll continue on towards our destination, the Northern Air Temple." The engine had warmed up, and the balloon inflated with hot air. Toph cringed when she felt the jolt she'd come to associate with take-off. Sokka waited until they were at cruising altitude, then he deployed the wings and redirected the engine's flow to fill the sail. "Northern Air Temple," said Sokka, "here we come!"

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	3. Part 2

_It's been a long time,_ the woman thought as the airship touched down. From her appearance, the raven-haired, tanned-skinned woman was just another civilian tourist visiting Ranshao, the capital city of the Fire Nation. But, that's exactly what she _wanted_ the passerby to think. She walked to the customs counter. The overly bored customs official looked at her, then said, "Passport." The woman pulled her passport out of her satchel and handed it to him. "Jin," he said. "Worker in a teashop in Ba Sing Se." He glanced at the woman. She nodded. "Well," he said, looking over the airship's passenger manifest, "everything seems to be in order." He handed back her passport. "What is your purpose here in Ranshao?" "I'm here on business," Jin replied. "The owner of the shop I work at asked me to purchase some of the local tea blends, saying he wanted to give the shop 'an exotic flavor.'" "Well then," the official said. "May I suggest that you try the Jasmine of the West? The tea there is simply wonderful." "Thank you," she said, then left.

_That was almost too easy_, she thought. She left the airfield and entered the royal city. _My, my, Zu-Zu,_ she thought upon seeing the thriving metropolis. _You've been busy_. In the three years since the war started, Fire Lord Zuko had opened the ancient royal city to outsiders, and had transformed it into the prominent trading port, and a cultural hub, rivaling that of Ba Sing Se itself. Azula barely recognized the city of her birth. Back then, when the capital was simply named the Royal City, it was a third of its current size. The Royal City was for nobles only, and was a bastion for order and power. She sighed nostalgically, and then set off towards the Tower, the ancient royal dungeon. _You locked me away in there for a year, little brother, and now I've returned. This time, willingly._

****

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked. They had been flying nonstop for around six hours. "No, Toph," Sokka said. "We still have about eight hours to go." In the past, the gang had been able to fly the distance from Kyoshi to Gaipan in about six to eight hours. But the skysailer was only half as fast as Appa, due to the fact it couldn't bend the air to reduce drag. "Ugh!" Toph grunted. She hated flying. She couldn't see unless she was touching earth or metal, but the skysailer's deck was wooden.

In the past, she had clung to Sokka as her anchor, but she didn't now. Right now, she wanted to keep her distance from him. So, for now, the skysailer's deck railing would have to do. "Don't worry," he said. "Haru's hometown should be coming up soon. We'll land there for a little bit." "Finally!" the earthbender shouted. A question had bugged her since Sokka had asked her to come on this little excursion, but didn't feel comfortable asking it until now.

"Sokka," she asked. "What is it, Toph?" "Why are we going to the Northern Air Temple?" "Well, it's a long story," he said. "Snoozles, we have too much idle time on our hands. If I don't have something to take my mind off the fact that I'm about a mile or so up in the air and can't see anything, _I'M GOING TO_ _LOSE IT!_" "Okay, okay!" he said.

"You know how much weaker Appa's been getting?" Toph remembered his, _landing_ at the Misty Palms Oasis. "That's putting it mildly," she said. "Well, Zuko and I got to thinking-" "Did it hurt?" "Yes, but-TOPH!" Toph laughed. She always loved to have fun at the Water Tribe man's expense. "Anyway, we got to thinking that since Appa was getting too old to fly across the world, that Aang would need a new way to travel, since he can't just use his glider to go from, say Kyoshi to say, Ranshao or Ba Sing Se." Toph nodded, following him so far. "So, Zuko suggested giving him an airship. I agreed, but it would have to be a completely new type of airship, one not associated with the Fire Nation."

"But why the Northern Air Temple?"  
"Because that's where the Mechanist lives."  
"You mean the crazy guy who built all of the stuff for the Invasion?"  
"Yep. That's him. Together, the Mechanist and I are going to design and build Aang his own, personal airship." Toph had to admit, Sokka was talking sense. She wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing. "But why me?" she asked. "Well," he said, "since you can metalbend, I thought you could help speed up the building phase." Toph groaned. "We're almost there," he said. "Get ready to land." _Finally,_ she thought, _solid ground!_

****

The Princess had left General Kurzon in charge of the Phoenix Order until she got back from her secret mission. She had said nothing; only that it would help counter the wave of anti-Phoenix opinion that was sure to follow from the Omashu raid. However, she had told him it was imperative to conduct the raids on schedule.

While waiting in the throne room, Kurzon had locked the doors to Azula's chamber, and removed any clue that could point to her return. He had just finished when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he ordered. He sat down on the throne below and to the right of Azula's, reinforcing the fact that he was only holding the Order in stewardship for her. "General Shinu," Kurzon said. "General Kurzon." The veteran general dropped to his knee, but Kurzon shook his head. "Please, General. You don't have to show that kind of respect for me. We are of equal rank."

Shinu stood. "You wished to see me, General?" Kurzon nodded. "I summoned for you to discuss your upcoming raid on Omashu." "My men are ready, General Kurzon. They will do their job flawlessly." "I'm sure of that, my friend," Kurzon said. "But the Phoenix Lord has altered the planned mission." Shinu eyed the young general cautiously. "He altered it, how?"

"Instead of attacking the Hu Xin Provinces, your colleague, General Bujing, will attack Omashu. Your men are to raid the Hu Xin instead." Shinu's jaw dropped. "Has the Phoenix Lord lost his mind? The whole reason we planned for a SpecOps raid was to avoid the attention that a division of regulars attacking Omashu would bring!" "Let me assure you, the Phoenix Lord is aware of that fact and has set another plan in motion to counter this unfortunate but inevitable side effect."

Kurzon got up and walked over to where Shinu stood. He placed his hand on his fellow general's shoulder. "I also have some bad news," he said. "I just want you to know, I did not ask for this." "Just tell me already," Shinu said. Kurzon took a deep breath. "The Phoenix Lord has replaced you for command of the SpecOps portion of this mission." "_WHAT?_" Shinu exclaimed, his face burning with fury. "Who is my replacement?" he demanded. Kurzon lowered his head. "I am."

"I see," Shinu said. "The Phoenix Lord wants to give the spotlight to his little protégée!" "No," Kurzon corrected. "He has a different task for you. One only you can perform." Shinu considered this. "I'm listening." Kurzon continued. "The Phoenix Lord specifically told me to give you this assignment in private. Not a word of this is to ever leave this room." Realization lit up in Shinu's eyes. A long time member of Ozai's special forces, he knew a secret assignment when he heard one. "Understood, General."

"Your new assignment is to train a select group of recruits into elite SpecOps units, much like you did with the Yu Yan Archers. This task is of vital importance if we are to retake our rightful place as rulers of this world." Kurzon let Shinu soak in the important duty he was asked to perform. "Do you accept, General Shinu?" Shinu again dropped to one knee, and said, "It will be my honor to accept this new assignment General Kurzon." "I will relay your acceptance to the Phoenix Lord," Kurzon said. "That will be all, General Shinu." Shinu rose and walked to the door. "Oh, and General," Kurzon said. Shinu turned to face Kurzon. "Good luck." Shinu smiled and bowed his head. Then, the old general walked out the door.

****

"LAND!" Toph exclaimed. She jumped from the sailer and made a rock angel in the earth. Sokka secured the sailer, and together they walked into the small mining village. "Where are we going?" the earthbender asked. "To see an old friend," he said. Sokka went to a small house near a stable. He knocked on the door. When it opened, the man standing there pulled the two into a great bear hug. "Sokka, Toph!" he said. "It's been a long time." "It's good to see you too, Chief Tyro," Sokka said. "Come in," the elder said. "My wife was just finishing lunch. Won't you join us?" Both Sokka and Toph's stomachs growled. "When have I ever turned down a good home cooked meal?" replied Sokka. Tyro chuckled and invited the two to sit at the table.

When the meal began, Tyro asked, "So, what brings you to these parts?" After swallowing a mouthful, Sokka answered. "We're on our way to see the Mechanist." Tyro was intrigued. "What are you planning to build?" he asked. "We're going to design an airship for the Avatar. A completely new one." Tyro became puzzled. "Doesn't the Avatar have a sky bison?" "He does," Sokka said. "But he's getting old. He just can't fly the long distances he used to be able to do." The village chief nodded. "I understand how it feels to get old," he said. "The Northern Air temple is still a good day away from here." Sokka nodded. "We plan to set camp in the forests surrounding Gaipan," he said. "Then you'll have to hurry if you want to get there by nightfall," the chief said. Sokka nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality." "It is always a pleasure to welcome friends into our home," Tyro said. "If you happen to stop by the capital, check up on my son for me." "We will."

The two youths left and took off for Gaipan. Toph still refused to hold on to Sokka's arm. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her. "No, no it's nothing," she said. "Are you sure? Because normally you cut off circulation to my arm when we fly." "I'm _fine_!" she yelled. Sokka knew she wasn't, but didn't push the issue. _She'll tell me when she's ready,_ he thought, and steered the skysailer towards Gaipan.

****

Things had been quiet on Kyoshi Island when Sokka and Toph left. Even with the typical two-year-old antics Yue performed, Aang still thought it was quieter than normal. "What are you thinking about?" the love of his life asked him. She sat down next to him. Aang stared at the ocean, admiring the view. "Nothing much," he said. "It just seems quieter around here without them." Katara grinned. "Yeah," she said. "They're always at each other's throats."

She joined him and admired the ocean view. Almost subconsciously, she slipped her hand into his. Aang turned and looked at her with even more admiration than anything else he'd ever seen. He thought about what Zuko and Iroh told him. "Katara," he asked nervously. "Yes Aang?" Aang started to blush, and asked her, "Have you ever thought about us?" Katara seemed puzzled. "What do you mean?" "I mean, have you ever thought about our future?" Katara nodded. "I think about it a lot, Aang."

Aang decided to go for it. "Do you ever see us, you know, getting closer?" This time, Katara blushed. "Yes, I do," she said. She turned to him and asked, "What about you? Do you see me in your future?" "There isn't one where I don't see you, Katara," Aang said. Katara felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she hugged him. Then, she pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I love you Aang." "I love you too, Katara." He drew her into a passionate kiss. If not for their need to breathe, it might not have ended. They looked into each other's eyes. But, before they could say anything, they were shocked out of their dreamland by a screech.

TSEER A messenger hawk swooped down and landed next to Aang. The Avatar took the message from the raptor and opened it. As he read it, his heart sank. "Aang, what's wrong?" "It's Bumi," he told her. "He's dead."

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	4. Part 3

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked. "It's Bumi," he told her. "He's dead." Katara's jaw dropped in shock. She pulled the airbender into her arms. "Does the message say anything else?" she asked. Fighting tears, Aang looked at her. "No, just that his funeral will be held tomorrow afternoon in Omashu." "I'm so sorry, Aang," she said, as he cried on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

****

General Bujing marched to the throne room. He had never been summoned to the throne room before. In fact, he had never actually met the Phoenix Lord before. _I've only spoken to him through his puppet, Kurzon, _ he thought. It wasn't that he didn't like the young general, but he was jealous how quickly he climbed the ranks, and seemed to have the Phoenix Lord's ear. _At least now I can finally meet him,_ he thought. He knocked on the throne room's door. The doors slowly opened, and the aged general walked in. He was surprised to see not the Phoenix Lord, but Kurzon waiting for him. Disappointed, Bujing saluted. "General Kurzon."

The younger officer returned the salute, and said, "General Bujing, I'm glad you could join me." "If you could keep this quick," Bujing told him curtly, "I need to get under way to the Hu Xin Provinces soon, so I can arrive by tomorrow afternoon. Some of us actually have _work_ to do, you know." The young general smiled. "Actually, General," he started, "that's why I summoned you here. Your orders have changed. You and your men will not march on the Hu Xin. I will."

Bujing was furious. "And why won't I, General!" Kurzon waved away the elder man's demand. "You have been given a new target, General." Bujing eyed him. "What do you mean by new target?" "Interested now, aren't we?" Bujing just looked at his younger colleague. "Your new target is the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu." Bujing stared at Kurzon, not believing his ears. "Why?"

"Omashu was given to you, General Bujing," Kurzon explained, "because The Phoenix Lord didn't believe that General Shinu could have accomplished the mission. Shinu was to attached to the men under him, he would not order them to their deaths." Bujing nodded, he had seen that particular flaw in Shinu before. "The Omashu raid will be costly. Men will have to be ordered on suicidal charges to breach the city walls, and the Phoenix Lord didn't believe Shinu could do that."

Kurzon's eyes narrowed, and his voice took on a conspiratorial tone. "But," he said, "the Phoenix Lord knows that you are willing to sacrifice your men in order to accomplish your mission, and it is vital that the Omashu raid succeed. If it doesn't," Kurzon trailed off, "well, let's just say that I doubt the Fire Lord will be very understanding of our kidnapping his mother." "I understand," Bujing said. "Then, do you accept, General Bujing?" Bujing bowed. "It would be my honor to lead the Phoenix Order to victory in Omashu, General Kurzon." "Very well," Kurzon said. "Assemble your men and support troops, however many you need, and load them onto the tank-trains. You leave in two hours." Bujing nodded, then he saluted and left.

***

"What a fool!" Kurzon exclaimed after Bujing had left the throne room. He shook his head, fighting the urge to follow the old man and burn him where he stood. _Azula was right,_ he thought. _Bujing is an arrogant fool, stuck in the past. He cannot fight a guerrilla war. He would fight as if we had the might of the entire Fire Nation Army behind us! _ He walked out onto the balcony. "But we don't," he said. "And he would still waste our lives. Azula was right. Bujing must die."

****

"Are we there yet?" Sokka groaned, and shook his head. "No, Toph," he said. "We're still about a half hour out of Gaipan." "That's what you said the last time!" the earthbender shouted. "That's because the last time you asked me was about a minute ago!" he yelled back. "Humph!" she grunted. Sokka sighed. _What's wrong with her? I know she hates to fly, but she's never been this mad before. _ Then, he thought of something.

"Toph," he asked. "Are you mad at me?" "Why would you think that?" she shot back. "Okay, what did I do?" he asked, knowing from experience with Suki that he had done something wrong, again. Toph turned away from him and closed her eyes to try and hide the tears threatening to stream down her face. "It's not what you have done," she told him softly. "It's what I haven't done."

Sokka was confused. He went and sat by her side and put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away at his touch. "What didn't you do then?" he asked. "What can I do to make things right?" This time, Toph couldn't hold her tears back. "There's nothing _you_ can do," she said. "It's too late."

Before Sokka could say anything, he saw a glint of metal flash from the trees below. "What the-" Before he could finish, an arrow lanced through the skysailer's balloon. Hot air poured out, and they began to lose altitude, fast. "What's going on?" Toph cried. Old habits die hard, and the blind earthbender latched herself around Sokka's waist, and held on tight. "Someone's shooting at us!" Sokka said. "We're going down!"

Sokka pulled hard on the stick, and the elevators on the wing and tail extensions opened. He succeeded in gaining some lift. He shunted all of the engine's steam into the sail, since the balloon was now worthless, and the skysailer surged forward. "Sokka!" Toph screamed. "Don't worry!" he shouted. "If I can get us moving forward fast enough, I might be able to brings us down in a controlled crash using the wings!" "A controlled _WHAT_?" Sokka ignored her. "HOLD ON!"

The skysailer was still falling, but Sokka had managed to give the wings enough airflow over them to provide enough lift to cause the stricken sailer to glide instead of drop. "TOPH!" he shouted over the din of the engine and the howl of the wind. "WHAT?" "STAY AS CLOSE TO THE CENTER OF THE SAILER AS POSSIBLE, AND GET DOWN!" Putting action to words, Sokka curled himself up as tightly as he could while still trying to bring them down safely. Toph obeyed the warrior and wrapped her arms and legs around him, like how a scared child clung to her mother.

The skysailer hit the tree line. Branches shredded the sail to ribbons, and battered the sailer. The balloon was ripped off, but the engine held together. Sokka shut it down, not wanting to risk an explosion. The sailer punched through and dove into the ground. Sokka and Toph got off the wreck, and assumed defensive positions. "Who are you?" Sokka shouted. Silence answered him. Toph felt movement off to her right, behind the bushes. She slid her foot toward the movement, and sent a small quake its way. When it met up with the presence she had felt, the earthbender stomped down, and a spike of earth shot up from the ground.

"OW!" "Who are you?" Toph demanded. She felt her victim fall on the ground. She flicked her wrists and the attacker's wrists and ankles were pinned to the ground by earthen cuffs. Sokka hacked the bushes out of the way, when an arrow planted itself into the tree next to his head. Sokka calculated a rough estimate of the arrows trajectory and threw his boomerang at what he thought was its source. He heard a metallic clang, followed by a thud as the archer hit the ground. With another flick of the wrist, Toph pinned him down too. Sokka finished clearing the bushes, and saw one of the attackers. "Smellerbee?"

The former Freedom Fighter looked up. "Sokka?" "Toph, let'em go!" She released the guerrillas and helped the archer up. "So, you must be Longshot," she said. Longshot nodded, and although she couldn't see him, she knew what he meant. Sokka helped Smellerbee up. "What are you doing here?" The orphan gave Sokka a look that said, _Duh! I live here! Moron! _ But instead, she said, "I could ask you the same thing." "We're on our way to the Northern Air Temple, and we were going to set up camp here for tonight, until Longshot shot us down." Longshot shrugged. "He's right you know," Smellerbee said. "You _were_ flying in a Fire Nation balloon."

"Yeah, but the Fire Nation isn't the bad guy anymore!" Toph shouted. "Then why did two tank trains plow through here an hour before you showed up?" "Wait," Sokka said. "How do you know they were Fire Nation?" "They were _firebending_ a path clear for their tank trains!" "Did they have an insignia?" Smellerbee thought about it. "Yeah, I drew a picture of it. It's back at the hideout." Sokka said, "Let's go."

****

Azula watched as the royal airship rose into the evening sky and headed east. _Where are you going, Zu-Zu?_ she wondered. But, she couldn't do anything about it, so she shook the question from her mind. She waited for a guard to round the bend, leaving the prison for home. She didn't have to wait for very long. She saw a guard, who looked to be in her late teens, early twenties. She was about the same height and build as the exiled Princess. Azula smiled. _Perfect._ She hid in the shadows, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Silently, she drew her dagger from its sheath. Normally, she would have just fired a bolt of lightning at the hapless guard, but she wanted to remain undetected, anonymous. The guard turned her back towards Azula, admiring the setting sun. _You're mine now,_ the princess thought, a devilish grin appearing on her face. She leapt forward and sank her dagger into the guard's neck, and pulled it free. The Guard clutched her neck in a vain attempt to stop the blood gushing from her carotid. Azula stood over the dying woman, and watched as her own heart pumped her blood out of her body.

****

"So you see, Suki," Katara said. "Aang and I have to leave tomorrow for Omashu." Aang stood by Katara's side, not wanting to speak. Suki was holding Yue while she finished putting away the dishes. "Of course," she said. "You must go to the King's funeral. But, I want you to take one of my warriors with you, as an escort." "Thanks for the concern," Aang said. "But Katara and I can take care of ourselves." "I know that, but I'd still feel better if you had an escort." She put her daughter down. "I'd go myself, but with Sokka and Toph away, I have to take care of Yue."

"Aangy go bye-bye?" a small voice asked. Suki knelt down. "Yes, Yue. Aangy go bye-bye. But he'll be back." The little girl ran and clung to Aang's leg. "No want Aangy go bye-bye!" she cried. Aang knelt down and picked her up. "Don't worry, Yue," he said. "I'll only be gone for a little while. Only for one day." Yue looked up at the Avatar's face. "Promise?" she asked. "I promise." He set her back down, and led her to her room.

After the two had left, Suki asked, "Please, take an escort. Sokka would kill me if anything happened to his sister." "Alright," Katara said. "But we'll be riding bareback, so whoever it is, she'll have to hold on." Suki smiled. "Oh, I think she'll hold on just fine."

***

Suki knocked on the door. "Coming!" a voice from inside said. The door opened. "Suki!" she exclaimed, wrapping the Kyoshi leader in a bear hug. "Come in!" She shut the door after Suki, and offered her a seat. "Can I get you anything?" Suki shook her head. "No thanks." Ty Lee poured herself some ginseng tea she got from Zuko's uncle. She sat across from Suki, and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I've got a mission for you," Suki told her. "A mission, huh? Sounds fun." "I need you to escort the Avatar to Omashu for King Bumi's funeral tomorrow." "Hey!" Ty Lee said. "I've already done a babysitting favor for you!" "This isn't just babysitting Aang and Katara. They can take care of themselves, as I'm sure you know from experience." Ty Lee nodded, recalling how the Avatar and his friends were able to hold their own when she, Mai, and Azula hunted them down. "Anyway," Suki continued, "I also want you to do a recon. I've been hearing rumors of a possible Dai Li presence in Omashu, and I want you to check it out." "So, Aang's going to the funeral is my cover?" "Yes," Suki admitted. "But I also want you to watch their backs. Sokka will kill me if anything happens to them, especially Katara."

Ty Lee flashed her leader a mischievous grin. "So, if Sokka does kill you, can I have him?" "Not funny." "Sorry, couldn't resist." Suki rolled her eyes. "Do you accept?" "Yeah, I'll go." "Good, you leave tomorrow morning. Be at the bison by oh-seven hundred sharp. Also, wear something casual. I don't want anyone to believe that this is a Kyoshi mission." "You got it!" Ty Lee said. "Thanks, Ty Lee," said Suki. Then, she left and went home.

****

_The hideout is just as bad as the sailer!_ Toph thought. The Freedom Fighter's hideout was essentially a large tree house complex, made up entirely of wood. Since she was separated from earth or metal, she couldn't see at all. Still, she couldn't complain, seeing how they were letting her and Sokka spend the night. Smellerbee led them to her room. She opened a chest, and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here it is," she said, and handed it to Sokka.

It looked similar to the Fire Nation insignia, but instead of a flame, it was a bird. Its wings were upswept, and ablaze. Its head pointing up and to the right, flames coming out of its beak. Its tail was made of fire, and curled beneath the bird of prey. _It's a Phoenix! _ Sokka realized. "This isn't the Fire Nation," he told her. "This is a breakaway faction still loyal to Ozai, not Zuko. They call themselves the Phoenix Warriors." Smellerbee looked at the picture. "Never heard of them." "A couple weeks ago, neither did we," Toph explained.

Longshot appeared. "Okay, we'll be there," Smellerbee said. Longshot nodded and left. "What did he say?" Sokka asked. "Just that the food's-" Before she could finish, Sokka bolted out, and sped for the dining table. "Um, yeah," Toph said. "never say the 'f-word' around Sokka." "No kidding."

**

"So," Sokka said, in between inhaling his drumsticks. "When did you guys come back here?" "We left Ba Sing Se after Jet was killed," Smellerbee said. "We took him here, and buried him in the forest. We left a little grave marker for him." She fought back tears. Longshot put his arm around her and pulled her close. "We still go see him every day." "You've lived here alone for three years?" Smellerbee flushed, a little hurt. "Yes, we've lived here for three years! You gotta problem with that, Pony Tail?" Toph snickered at that. "No, no!" Sokka stammered. "What I meant was, that…" he trailed off. "Longshot and I have all we need right here," Smellerbee said. She gazed into his eyes, and he gazed into hers. "We have each other."

Toph let out a small groan. She knew what Smellerbee meant, even if she couldn't see what they were doing. Sokka, on the other hand, well, she wondered if Sokka wasn't the blind one instead of her. "Wait, so, are you two…" "Yes and no," Smellerbee said. "No, we're not married, but yes, we're in love". Her gaze never left Longshot's. "Have you ever-OW!" he said, as Toph jabbed him in the ribs. But the Freedom Fighters were lost to the world, and wouldn't have heard him anyway. Smellerbee snapped out of their trance. "You can sleep in Pipsqueak and The Duke's old room. You know where it is?" "Yeah, I remember," Sokka said, and he led Toph to their room.

***

YAWN Sokka stretched out on the floor, while Toph curled up in The Duke's old bed. "G'night Toph," Sokka said, then he was out. Toph couldn't sleep. She couldn't see anything, and she could only feel the furry blanket beneath her. She felt the same way she did when she was flying. _It's not the flying I hate,_ she thought. _It's the isolation. _ Toph hated being alone, and when she couldn't use her earthbending to see, she felt very alone and very scared. She got up and got out of the bed. Slowly, she felt her way to where Sokka was sleeping. Her conflicting feelings for him resurfaced and tore open old emotional wounds. Still, without sensing someone, she couldn't sleep. So, she curled up beside him and wrapped one of his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest, and was comforted by the sound of his heartbeat. Knowing that she wasn't alone, the earthbender smiled and finally fell asleep.

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	5. Part 4

Sokka opened his eyes, and saw a mass of hair lying in front of his head, splayed across the floor. He also felt soft, and gentle breathing on his chest. Not quite awake yet, he figured it was Suki. He stroked his wife's head. "Morning honey," he said. The woman stirred. "Sokka?" she asked groggily. "Who else would I be, baby?" He cupped her chin and pulled her head towards his. She fought him gently, but soon let his lips meet hers. Sokka felt her arms wrap around his neck. When they broke their kiss, he looked at his still sleeping wife and smiled. He drew her in again. This time, he gently licked her lips, signaling his intent. She parted her lips slightly and sighed as his tongue brushed across hers.

She felt his arm slide down her body and begin to tug at her shirt. She understood what he wanted, but decided to play hard to get. She broke the kiss and gave him a look that said, _Not yet. _ Sokka grinned playfully. Suki did this all the time with him. She would always tease him before finally giving in. So, he let her draw him into the kiss this time, one even more intimate than the last. He slid his hands up her slim frame, intending to hold her face. But, he stopped as they slid up her neck. _Wait, where's her necklace?_ he thought. Suki never took of the betrothal necklace that Sokka had given her when he proposed, not even at night. This thought jump-started his brain and brought him out of his semi-conscious state. He opened his eyes and found that he was kissing not his wife, but Toph! He immediately broke the kiss and pulled away. "TOPH!" he yelled. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Toph was clearly still in a dream, and thought her lover was playing hard to get. "Where'd you go?" she asked dreamily, feeling around for him. Sokka kept silent, hoping she wouldn't find him. Eventually, Toph's flailing located the embarrassed warrior. She put her hand on his thigh, dangerously close, and said "Gotcha!" Before she could do anything else, Sokka grabbed the blind girl and gently shook her, saying "Toph! Wake up!" Toph snapped out of her dream, and asked, "What happened?" She belatedly realized just exactly where it was that she had grabbed Sokka. "And why is my hand up your shorts?" She quickly withdrew it and blushed. Sokka let her go.

"We were both dreaming, and I guess we started to kiss each other, and then we started to…" he trailed off. "Well, let's just say we woke up at the right time." Toph tried to process this in her still groggy mind. "Wait, so that dream I had of kissing you, _we actually did that?_" "Yeah," he said. _I can't believe it!_ she thought. _He has dreams about me! He actually likes me! _ "Although, I thought you were Suki." "Oh," Toph said, her heart heavy. "Sorry I wasn't."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "In fact, if she knew, she'd probably die laughing." Toph looked toward his voice, and asked, "Why?" "Well, back home, Suki always gets up before I do. And for reasons beyond me, Momo always jumps into her spot. When I wake up, I automatically assume that the figure lying beside me is her, so I kiss her. But I wind up getting a mouthful of lemur fur instead." He thought about it. "I think she does it on purpose."

He looked at Toph. "So, why were you sleeping next to me?" Toph flushed red. "I-I can't see anything here, because there's no earth or metal. I'm truly blind here, and you don't know how alone that makes me feel." She looked away. "I couldn't sleep because I felt completely alone. I guess I lay next to you so I could feel something, someone. All I know is that when I laid my head on your chest and heard your heart beat, I didn't feel alone anymore and I fell asleep." Sokka pulled her into his arms. "Toph, you're never alone."

****

Aang and Katara were unloading everything from the saddle. "Who do you think our escort will be, Aang?" Katara asked. Aang just shrugged. Katara sighed. She had never seen him this sad since Appa was stolen in the Si Wong Desert. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Aang, if you want to talk," she started. Before she could finish, the airbender turned into her and fell crying on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and began to rock back and forth. "It's okay, Aang," she said softly, "it's okay." She kissed his head, and let him cry on her shoulder, despite the fact she could feel his tears soaking through her sleeve. After a few minutes, Aang's weeping slowed, and finally stopped. She looked into his charcoal eyes and asked, "Feeling better?" Aang smiled weakly and nodded. He hugged her tightly and knew why he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; she was always there for him.

They got back up and removed the saddle from Appa's back. Growl "That's right boy," Aang told the bison. "We're going to Omashu." Growl "I miss him too." He turned towards Katara. "Ready to go?" he asked. "We Have to wait for our escort," she said. They didn't have to wait for long. "What's up guys?" a bright and cheery voice asked from behind. Aang was so startled that he flew about ten feet straight up. When he landed, he smiled sheepishly and said, "Hey Ty Lee." Then he actually got a look at her. She wasn't in her standard Kyoshi uniform and make up. Instead, she wore a pink and pinkish red outfit that accentuated her curves and figure.

Aang's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped slightly. Ty Lee giggled and Katara shut the airbender's mouth for him, figuring he wasn't in control of himself. "Ty Lee, are you our escort?" she asked. The pink warrior nodded. Aang was still drooling over her, so Katara rapped his head. He snapped out of his trance and said, "All aboard." They all hopped onto Appa's head, Aang front and center, with Katara beside him on his right. Ty Lee was to his left and slightly behind him, not wanting to come between the two. _They're so cute together!_ she thought. _They remind me of Mai and Zuko! I wonder what Mai's up to anyway. _ Aang took the reins. "Appa, yip-yip!"

****

The Fire Nation guard walked through the halls of the palace. She loitered around and waited for the Princess to walk by. She saw her leave the throne room and head in her direction. The guard matched the Princess's pace. "Can I help you?" Ursa asked. Making sure they were alone, the guard removed her helmet. Ursa's eyes widened. "Azula! But, how?" Azula waved the question away. Instead, she told her, "Hello, mother. I have a message for you. The Phoenix King has invited you to Lake Laogai." Ursa's eyes clouded and glossed over. In a monotone voice, she said, "I am honored to accept his invitation." "Good, mother. Now, tell me, where is my father?" "He is in the dungeon, level three, cell block 2, cell number 225." "Thank you, mother dear," Azula said. Putting her helmet back on, she snapped her fingers and Ursa snapped out of her trance. She saw the guard standing next to her. "Can I help you?" "No, your highness," the guard said. She saluted and left. _That was odd,_ Ursa thought.

****

Sokka and Toph got dressed and were waiting for Longshot and Smellerbee to show up at the table. "What's taking them so long?" Toph asked. Sokka rose and said, "I'll go see if they're up." He walked to Smellerbee's room and knocked on her door. He didn't hear anyone, so he knocked again and said, "Hey, Smellerbee, you up?" Still not getting any response, he opened the door just enough for him to stick his head in. What he saw was an empty room. Sokka shrugged and closed the door.

_Maybe she takes early morning walks,_ he thought. He headed over to Longshot's room and knocked. He didn't expect an answer, and he wasn't disappointed. He carefully opened the door and found the two Freedom Fighters asleep in each other's arms. "Sorry," he whispered, and he shut the door. At first, he thought that they were a little young, but then he reflected on their life histories. He knew that both of them were orphaned at a young age, and that they had to fend for themselves early on. _I guess they grow up fast,_ he concluded.

He returned to where Toph was sitting and said, "Let's go." "Why?" she asked. "Aren't we going to wait for Smellerbee and Longshot?" Sokka shook his head. "They're still asleep," he said. "Why didn't you wake them up?" Toph asked. "We're going to need all the help we can get to rebuild the sailer." "Trust me Toph, it's best we let them be." Toph just stood there, waiting for Sokka to continue. He sighed. "Let's just say they didn't wake up in time." Toph took the hint and let Sokka lead her to the lift ropes. They rode them down and headed off to the remains of the sailer.

****

Katara was holding onto Aang, her arm around his waist, her head on his shoulder. "I don't know if I said this or not," Ty Lee said. "But you two really do look cute together." Aang flushed bright red. Katara blushed too, but to a lesser degree. "Thanks, Ty Lee," she said. "Come to think of it, you two remind me of how Mai and Zuko look together." Katara wasn't quite sure how to take that. She decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and accepted that Ty Lee meant it as a compliment. "Speaking of which," Ty Lee said, "how is Zu-Zu doing?" "Okay I guess," Katara said. "Mainly he seemed worried about Mai, and about his mother. He really didn't talk about anything else." "Oh well," Ty Lee said cheerfully. "I'll just pry it out of Mai earlier." Aang winced in sympathy for Zuko, Suki had always pried stuff about him from Katara, and all of it was embarrassing.

About halfway between Omashu and Kyoshi, Aang spotted a glint off to the west. "Hey, Katara, did you see that?" He pointed in the glint's direction. The waterbender squinted her eyes and was barely able to make out the shimmering glint. "Yes, I do," she said. Aang steered Appa towards the glint to investigate.

***

On the bridge of the airship, the Fire Lady was as bored as ever. Then, she saw something to the south. "What's that, Captain?" He looked through his telescope. "It appears to be a sky bison, your Highness." Instantly, Mai knew who it was. "Captain, head for the bison, and invite it to land in our bomb bay. I'll be there in five minutes." The captain bowed. "Helm, set course south-southeast, bearing one-five-zero." "Bearing one-five-zero, aye!" "Bombardier, when we get within visual range of the target open the bomb bay doors and clear the area, large enough for a sky bison to land." "Aye, Captain!" The captain marveled at the speed and efficiency that his crew demonstrated as he felt the deck bank towards the bison.

***

"It's coming towards us!" Aang said. They were close enough now to be able to see what it was that shared the sky with them. "Aang, wait!" Katara said. "I think that's Zuko's airship!" Aang saw she was right, and headed for it. Its bomb bay doors opened, and the airship slowed to a stop. "I think he wants us to come inside," Ty Lee said. Aang and Katara looked at each other, and shrugged. "Okay," he said, "let's go in." He pulled on the reins and Appa flew into the bomb bay and landed in the expansive hangar-like room. The bay doors closed, but Appa didn't complain since the bay was large enough that he didn't feel closed in.

The three travelers got off and walked to the honor guard of Fire Nation soldiers. "Avatar Aang, welcome aboard the airship…Ty Lee?" The warrior's already cheery face lit up even more. "Mai!" she squealed. She raced towards her friend and enveloped her in a big bear hug. "It's good to see you too, Ty Lee," Mai said. "Now, get off me!" Ty Lee let her friend go. "So, where are you off to?" the Fire Lady asked. "I'm escorting the Avatar and his girlfriend to Omashu to attend the King's funeral. Apparently he was an old friend of the Avatar's, before he was frozen for 100 years."

"Well that's interesting. That's where I'm going," Mai said. "If you want, I could give you a lift." Aang bowed. "Thank you, Fire Lady. It would be most appreciated." Mai sighed. "Look, kid. You can drop the "Fire Lady" stuff. I get enough of it at home as it is." "I'm sorry, Mai." "Don't worry about it," she said.

She led them to the royal chambers, and out onto the observation deck. "So," Ty Lee asked, "where's Zu-Zu?" Mai glared at the former acrobat. "Zuko is back home, being Fire Lord. I had to stay behind last time, so now it's his turn." "I wouldn't think that his job would be so demanding that it would prevent him from attending the funeral of a fellow head of state, and an old OWL member," Katara said. "Well, normally it wouldn't," Mai conceded. "But Zuko's got a lot on his plate right now. He's got to worry about the Reconstruction, hunting down the Phoenixes, putting the nursery together, making sure the Fire Nation military doesn't get too big of a head-"

"What did you say?!" Katara and Ty Lee asked simultaneously. Mai looked at Aang, who merely looked at her, clearly saying _I'm out on this one. _ "Hunting down the Phoenixes?" she asked. "No, after that." "Making sure the military doesn't get a big head?" "No, before that." Mai sighed. "Putting the nursery together." Katara and Ty Lee squealed so loud that Aang had to cover his ears. Mai, put her head on her hand and sighed. "Nursery! Whendidyoufindoutisitaboyoragirlwhatareyougoingtonameitwhenisitdue?"

Aang peeked out from his tightly shut-eyes, wondering if it was safe to come out. Mai sighed again. "Girls," she began, "do I look like I'm far enough along to be able to answer all of that for you?" Aang stared at her wide-eyed. "How did you understand all of that?" he whispered. "It's a girl thing," Mai answered, then turned back to Katara and Ty Lee, who were still ultra hyper over the news. "Well?" The girls squealed and tackled the Fire Lady in a gigantic hug. Mai struggled to break free, while Aang did his best to remain as invisible as possible. "GET OFF!" The girls let go, but were still giddy. "Look, I found out about a week ago, and Mom says that I've probably been pregnant for about a month now." The girls began asking the poor mother-to-be questions at lightspeed again. Aang quietly slipped out, but not before Mai gave him a desparate _TAKE ME WITH YOU!_ look. He headed back to the bomb bay and sat next to Appa. "Women," he said. Appa growled in agreement.

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	6. Part 5

"Well, it looks like she held together better than I thought," Sokka said, giving the downed skysailer a once over. "It looks like her deck's mainly intact. All we have to do is bolt down the engine, patch up the wings, and fix the rails. We're going to need a new mast, sail and balloon though." Sokka pulled out a wrench and began bolting down the engine.

Toph stood back, shifting uncomfortably. She was uncomfortable because of what she had to tell him. _I don't want to tell him,_ she thought. _I know he doesn't feel the same way about me. _ She sighed. _But if I don't tell him, we might end up together in a situation like this morning, and I don't think I'd be able to stop myself like this morning. _ She felt a lump grow at the back of her throat, and felt tears threatening to spill out from her eyelids. _I need to tell him. That way, his marriage won't be destroyed._ She lowered her head. _Only my heart will. _

Taking a deep breath, she moved next to Sokka and tapped his shoulder. "Sokka," she said weakly. Continuing to work on the engine, the warrior said, "What's up?" Toph didn't know where to begin. "Sokka, there's something I need to tell you," she said, "something important." Sokka put down his wrench and gave the earthbender his full attention. "What is it?" he asked. "You know this morning when we kissed but thought we were only dreaming, and then you woke us up and we stopped in time?" Sokka nodded. "Well, um, I guess what I'm trying to say is, um…" She tried to find the right words to express herself. "Part of me didn't want to stop, even if it wasn't a dream, a big part." "What are you saying, Toph?" "I'm saying that a big part of me wanted us to do what Smellerbee and Longshot did."

Sokka's eyes grew wide and he blushed. "Oh," he said. Toph continued. "Look, Sokka," she said. "Ever since I met you, you've always looked out for me, even when I didn't want you to. You always stuck up for me. I can't begin to tell you how much that meant to me." She tried to fight her tears, but it was a losing battle and she knew it. "Sokka, you were my rock. When I was with you, I knew I was safe, from anything. You made those long flights on Appa bearable. I guess I just never knew how to tell you this." She looked at where she thought his eyes should be. "Sokka, I love you, and I always have."

The realization finally dawned on him. The way Toph always held onto him, how she always liked to be near him, the way she looked at him, it all made sense now. "Oh, Toph!" he said, cradling her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know." Toph buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed. He held her close and gently stroked her back, like a father would do for his daughter. He felt her tears soak through his sleeve, then run down his arm. But he let her keep crying. When she calmed down a bit, she pushed back and looked at him through sightless eyes.

"When we were hiding in the Fire Nation, I really wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how." She sniffed, and said, "And when I had finally worked up the nerve to tell you, you went off to the Boiling Rock." "Toph," Sokka said, realizing just how much he'd hurt her. "I-I didn't-" "I know you didn't mean to, Sokka," she cut him off. "I'm glad you found Suki, and that she was okay, but," she began to cry again. All Sokka could do was say, "It's okay." He could feel her tears still running down his arm. "Look, Toph," he said. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I wish I could have been the guy for you, but I'm not." Toph kept on wailing. "But, I do know this, Toph. There _is_ someone out there for you, you just have to find him."

Toph calmed down again and looked up into his face. Still sniffling, she asked, "Do you really think there's someone out there?" "Positive," he said. "But I don't even know how to let him know how I feel!" Sokka sat Toph on his knee and said, "Toph, guys don't really do feelings that well." "I hadn't noticed." "We can really only recognize two: mad, and not mad." "So, what do I say?" she asked. Sokka leaned in close. "You don't say anything." "Then how do I-" She never got a chance to finish because Sokka had dove in, pressing his lips against hers. She was surprised at first, but soon she melted into the kiss and snaked her arms around his neck. When Sokka broke the kiss, he said, "That's how." Still riding the buzz from their kiss, Toph asked, "How do you know that'll work?" "Easy," the warrior said. "One, because guys have thick skulls, at least Suki says so, and we don't understand words well. But that's a sure fire way to drill your point home." "And second?" Sokka chuckled. "Second,' he said. "Because that's how Suki told me." Toph managed a small smile for him. "Thanks Sokka," she said. Then, she punched him in the arm. "Ow," he said. "Why must you be so rough with me?" "You deserved it." "You're probably right," he said. "Now, let's get this sailer flying again." They got up and started fixing the sailer.

***

A couple hours later, Sokka and Toph had rebuilt everything but the mast and balloon. They hid the sailer, then returned to the hideout. When they got there, they smelled breakfast. "Bacon! Ham! Meat!" Sokka said. Still holding onto Toph's wrist, he raced towards the source of that heavenly aroma. Smellerbee looked up and saw Sokka practically drooling over the table. "Sit down, you'll get some," she said. She steadied a very dizzy Toph and helped her find her seat. Then, Longshot brought out the medley of breakfast foods all dumped into one pot. Sokka could smell the bacon and ham, the fresh eggs, and the potatoes. He was so hungry he dug in as soon as the food hit his plate, nearly biting Longshot's hand off in the process. He literally inhaled the food, not even stopping to chew.

"Uh, Sokka?" Smellerbee asked. "Don't worry about it," Toph reassured her. "Snoozles always eats like this." "Mmph, Agh doh noth!" "Please Sokka! Keep your mouth shut!" Toph scolded. "Sorry we weren't around to help repair your sailer," Smellerbee said. "But Longshot and I were, um…" They looked at each other and blushed. "Busy," the archer said. SPTTT Sokka spewed his food out, spraying everyone at the table with chewed pieces of egg and meat. "You can TALK?" he asked. Wiping Sokka's breakfast off her face, Smellerbee said, "Yes, he can. He just doesn't like to." Sokka was still in shock over the fact that Longshot had said something, while Toph merely shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," Toph said. She punched Sokka in the arm. No reaction. "Well, since Snoozles here isn't in the building, I'll fill you in. All we need is a balloon and a sail, and we'll be out of your hair." "I think Longshot and I may have what you need," Smellerbee said. "We captured a Fire Nation balloon a few years back, and I'm sure we can find a big enough piece of cloth for the sail." Sokka was still out of it. Longshot stood up and picked up a bucket of ice water. He walked over and dumped it on Sokka's head. "I'M UP!" The other three broke out into wild laughter.

***

After they found the balloon and the sail, the four youths hooked them on to the sailer. "Everything looks okay," Smellerbee said. Sokka nodded in agreement. "Yep, she's ready to fly." Smellerbee looked at the vehicle. "One of those would be useful," she said. Sokka got an idea. "Well, why don't we give this one to you?" "But how will you get to the Northern Air Temple without it?" Smellerbee asked. "Simple, you and Longshot come with us to the Air Temple, and then you fly the sailer back home whenever you want." "How are you going to get back?" Sokka grinned. "The reason Toph and I are going to the Air Temple is to design and build a new airship for the Avatar."

Smellerbee looked at Longshot. He shrugged. She turned back to Sokka and said, "We'll take it." "Then, hop on!" Sokka took the helm and started the engine. Toph had forgiven Sokka, and had forgiven herself. So, she latched onto Sokka, like the good old days. Smellerbee and Longshot rode up front. The balloon filled with hot air, and they rose to cruising altitude. Sokka opened the wings and directed all of the spare thrust the engine could give him into the sail.

****

By mid-afternoon, the royal airship had landed at Omashu, and the gang had been wandering the streets of the city. "Maybe we should, I don't know, head to where the funeral is supposed to be?" Ty Lee laughed. "Oh, Mai! Don't be such a downer!" She and Katara were window-shopping for baby stuff, despite Mai's repeated protests. Mai sighed for the thousandth time since Appa had landed in the bomb bay. "At least Zuko doesn't have to go through this," Aang said. Mai giggled softly. "No, he doesn't," she said. "Not yet anyway." Aang shuddered. "I just hope Katara doesn't act this crazy when it's our turn," he said. "_Your_ turn?" Mai asked. Aang flushed red. _Holy crap! Did I just say that out loud! _. "You two must be closer together than I thought," she said. "Uh, he-he. I guess we kinda are." "Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to rip it out of Zuko?"

The image flashed through his mind. He winced. Zuko didn't fare too well. So, in order to spare Zuko from Mai's wrath, he spilled. "I asked Iroh to carve a necklace for me." "For her?" Aang nodded. "So, what's the big deal? Guys give girls jewelry all the time!" Aang shook his head. "In the Water Tribe, when a guy gives a necklace to a girl, he's actually proposing to her." Mai nodded in understanding. "So you _are_ serious about her," she said. "More than anything else in my whole life," Aang told her. "Well, this really isn't my style, but congratulations." "Thanks, Mai." The two realized they didn't hear the maniacal din coming from Katara and Ty Lee. They turned around and saw them picking up every little thing that remotely seemed baby-oriented. Mai shook her head and sighed. "Hurry up, will ya!" Aang called. The girls only half complied. They kept pace with Mai and Aang, but they pointed at everything they saw. This time, both Aang and Mai sighed.

****

"Sir!" the driver called. "What is it, Sergeant?" the Phoenix general asked. The sergeant saluted and said, "We have come within visual range of the city, General." Bujing looked through the periscope and sneered. "There it is, Omashu, or should I say, New Ozai." He stepped back and lowered the periscope. "Communications!" "Sir!" "Patch me through to the troops." "Yes sir!"

The comm officer flipped the switch that would activate the newest upgrade to all Phoenix units, the wireless radio. Bujing picked up the microphone and cleared his throat. The comm officer gave him the thumbs up, saying he was on air. "Gentlemen," Bujing said. "This is General Bujing. In one hour, we will march on the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. Our mission given to us from the Phoenix Lord is this: to eradicate the Dai Li vermin infesting this city. The Dai Li pose a serious threat to the very survival to the Phoenix Order. Their ability to obtain their enemy's secrets is legendary, and we cannot permit them to give all of our secrets to the highest bidder."

Bujing paused to let the point sink in. "Therefore, we must succeed, no matter the cost. This will not be easy. Most of us will not make it back. Omashu is defended by Earth Kingdom regulars. They will make us pay dearly for every inch of their home we take. So, even though they are not our primary target, show the Earth Kingdom troops no mercy, for none will be shown to you. And although the costs will be high, we will succeed, because we must succeed. By this time tomorrow, the Phoenix flag shall be hoisted atop this city, the Phoenix Order city of New Ozai!"

Bujing was drowned out by the troops chanting of, "HUZAH! HUZAH! HUZAH!" "Pilot!" the general ordered. "Set our course for the northern wall." "Aye sir!" The massive force of thirty tank trains, each loaded with a platoon of fifty Phoenix Warriors, supported by two Fire Nation battle tanks, formed five parallel columns, six tank trains deep. They surged forward towards Omashu. Bujing marveled at the display of military might the Phoenix Order had presented. "Onward," he said, "to victory!"

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	7. Part 6

_I don't know,_ Katara thought. _This just feels, awkward. _ And to a certain extent, she was right. Even though it was a funeral of a head of state, it was also _Bumi's_ funeral. And just as in life, Bumi was determined to be just as much a 'mad genius' in death. In his will, Bumi had stated that his body was to be placed in a purple iron box, with pink polka dots painted on one side. A festive dance number was to be played throughout the ceremony, and lettuce leaves were to be handed out to each of the guests.

"This guy was weird," said Mai. She was here as the representative from the Fire Nation, that and because she claimed it was Zuko's turn to baby-sit the country. "I don't know," said Ty Lee. "He seems more like he's zany, or loopy, or loony, or nutty." Ty Lee thought hard about it, she actually cared. "It definitely has an 'ee' sound." Mai rolled her eyes. "Crazy?" she suggested. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "He's crazy!" She gave her friend a big hug, and Mai sighed and rolled her eyes. "What did I say about touching me?"

"Bumi's not crazy," Aang said. "Eccentric, yes. But he wasn't crazy." Mai looked at him. "Then how do you explain that?" She pointed in the sky, where an Earth Kingdom airship, bought from the Fire Nation, hovered overhead. Below it hung a sign that depicted a younger Bumi sliding down the mail tubes. "Um, he's a mad genius?" Mai just shook her head.

Before the minister could read Bumi's final testament and will, a violent crash echoed throughout the city. "What was that?" Katara asked. Aang twirled his staff, and the blue winged glider slid out and locked in flight position. "I'll check it out," he said, and he shot into the sky. He flew around the city in a high orbit. He looked down and saw an invasion force of at least thirty tank trains attempting to break through the city's outer wall. He swooped down and gasped when he saw the insignia painted on the sides of the war machines. He flew back to Katara and landed. "So, what is it?" she asked. "Phoenix tank trains! At least thirty of them!"

Mai and Ty Lee's eyes narrowed. "This is bad," Mai said. "Yeah, tank trains can transport hundreds of troops and armor," Ty Lee added. "The city just doesn't have the manpower to match a force like that." "Maybe not," Aang agreed. "But we do." He pointed at the royal airship. "We have that." Mai grinned. "Katara, Ty Lee! Get Mai back to the airship! Protect her at all costs!" "Hey!" Mai said. "Avatar or not, no one tells me what to do, not even Zuko!" Aang looked at her. "I didn't tell _you_ to do anything." "Fine, but I'm not defenseless," she said, letting her sleeves fall back.

Clamped around her wrists were her flechette launchers and stiletto holsters. "I didn't know you had those." "Never take'em off," the Fire Lady replied. Ty Lee giggled. "Well, that should make nights with Zuko interesting, huh Mai." Mai blushed, then said, "Are we going, or not?" Katara and Ty Lee nodded and the three women raced off towards the airfield. Aang flew to the podium. "Everyone, please listen!" The crowd barely paid attention and continued its mass panic. "We're all going to die!" someone shouted. "WE ARE _NOT_ GOING TO DIE!" Aang bellowed. "LISTEN UP! I'M THE AVATAR!"

The crowd shut up and paid attention. He was the Avatar after all. "Omashu is being attacked by Phoenix Warriors. I need any of you who can fight or are earthbenders to form a series of walls and trenches, sealing off sections of the city. Any of you who own messenger hawks, send an SOS to Fire Lord Zuko, the Earth King, to Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook. Ask them to send reinforcements!" Aang looked at the crowd. "Any questions?" No one said anything. "Okay then," he said. "These Phoenixes are invading your home, threatening your families. Will you let them do that?" "NO!" "Then let's go!"

****

Sokka kept a steady hand on the wheel. They were about fifteen minutes from seeing the Northern Air Temple, and he didn't want any more surprises. He looked down and saw Toph sleeping, still latched onto him. He felt a fresh wave of guilt sweep over him. _If I had only known_, he thought. He looked forward and saw Longshot and Smellerbee sitting with their legs dangling over the sailer's bow. Longshot's arm held Smellerbee close to him, and her head was resting on his shoulder. _They remind me of Katara and Aang,_ he thought, happy for both couples. Still, being Sokka, it was his solemn duty to be an ass. "Ahem!" He cleared his throat, hoping to make the two separate and turn red with embarrassment, but they merely turned to look at him, not fazed in the least. "What is it Sokka," Smellerbee asked. Thinking quickly to cover his shock, Sokka asked, "Have any idea of what you're going to do once we reach the Temple?" The two Freedom Fighters looked at one another and shrugged. "I guess we'll explore the temple for a little while, then probably fly home."

"You know," Sokka said, "the Air Temples a full of hidden, out of the way spots." Smellerbee and Longshot grinned mischievously. "Thanks for the suggestion, Sokka," Smellerbee said. "We'll have to add them to our tour." Then, knowing it would annoy Sokka, Longshot pulled Smellerbee's lips to meet his, and they shared a long kiss. "Okay, guys," Sokka said. "I'm still here! HEY!" The two broke away, laughing. "Ha-ha!" Sokka said. Just then, a familiar glider flew beside the sailer's starboard wing. "Where did you get THAT thing?" asked Teo, flying in formation with the four. "I built it myself!" Sokka said proudly. "It shows," countered Teo. Toph woke up just in time to hear the exchange, and cracked up. "He got ya, Snoozles!" she exclaimed. She laughed so hard she had difficulty breathing.

Teo pulled ahead of them. "Follow me, I'll lead you in." "Lead the way." They followed Teo until they broke through the cloud line. "Whoa!" said Smellerbee. Longshot's jaw dropped. They were amazed at what they saw, an entire temple complex perched atop a mountain. Flitting about the massive structure were dozens of gliders and balloons. "I've never seen anything like it!" Smellerbee said. "Eh, you've seen nothing once, you've seen it a thousand times," Toph said. Smellerbee would have glared at the earthbender, but she was too captivated by the spectacle. "Welcome to the Northern Air Temple," Sokka said, and he broke off formation with Teo and headed towards the landing balcony.

****

"Fire Lord!" the lieutenant shouted. "What is it?" Zuko asked, grateful for the distraction. Mai had given him a list of things that he should look at for the nursery. _I doubt the baby cares whether or not he sleeps in a normal crib, or a crib with every gadget known to man stuffed in it!_ he thought. The lieutenant gasped for breath. "We just got this black ribbon message from Omashu!" "What does it say?" Zuko was worried. _Mai's in Omashu, along with our child!_

"It says that the city is under siege from the Phoenix Order. They are requesting reinforcements." Zuko knew he had to do something, but he knew how badly the world might see his assistance. "Sir, this request came from the Avatar himself." That's what Zuko needed. The world would accept the Fire Nation answering a distress call from the Avatar. "Ready the Air Force! Load the airships with as many troops, artillery and tanks as you can! We leave in two hours!" The lieutenant bowed. "Yes sir!" and he raced off to do his job. "I'm coming for you, Mai."

****

Azula heard the klaxons sound throughout the city. That meant that word of Bujing's diversion had reached Zu-Zu's ear. _And you took the bait! _ She could never get over just how stupid her brother could be. She headed towards Ozai's cell. She relieved the guard posted there, and went in. "Come to mock at me again, have you?" Ozai growled. Azula removed her helmet. "No, Phoenix King, I've come to break you out." Ozai looked up into the golden eyes of his daughter. "Azula," he said. "I take it your mission has been a success, then?"

Azula nodded and opened the cell door. "Everything is ready for your re-ascension to power, Father." Ozai patted his daughter's head. "Azula, I am so proud of you." She led him out of the prison without attracting any attention. _We'll see just how proud of me you are, Father,_ she thought sadly.

Once outside, she led him to the point overlooking the Fire Nation's largest airfield. "I see that Zuko has rebuilt the military," Ozai said approvingly. "Yes, he has," Azula agreed. "Unfortunately, he gives most of the airships away to the other two nations to bolster their air forces." Ozai shook his head. "Zuko is weak," he said. He turned toward his daughter. "But, you, Azula, you are strong." Azula bowed her head. "I name you my heir to the Phoenix Empire upon my death."

Azula grinned ruefully, knowing what she had to do. "Thank you, Father." Ozai turned his back, and Azula struck. She dropped him to his knees, and put a fire dagger to his throat. "Azula! What are you doing?" "I'm doing what's best for my empire," she said, fighting the urge to choke. "With you dead, the world will think that Zuko ordered you to be executed, which will cause more anti-Fire Nation sentiment and will cause Phoenix support in the Fire Nation to double."

Despite her betrayal, Ozai couldn't help but be proud of his daughter. "Azula, you are strong indeed," he said. "You display such a talent for manipulation, deception, political wisdom, and most importantly, ruthlessness. I have never been more proud of you, my daughter. You are truly worthy of the throne." Azula leaned in close to her father's ear and whispered, "Thank you, Father." She kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry." Then, with a flick of the wrist, she burned clean through her father's carotid arteries and trachea. She gently laid his body down onto the earth, and shed a single tear. "I will continue to make you proud, Father. I promise you."

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


End file.
